that70sshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Laurie Forman
Laurie Forman is Eric's evil, manipulative older sister, the oldest of the Forman children and the only daughter. Eric's father Red spoils her and obviously favors her over Eric, often giving her money. While her mother Kitty favors Eric as she knows exactly how bad her daughter is. Character Laurie is extremely promiscuous and is seen with many different men, getting involved with her college psychology professor and then beginning a relationship with Michael Kelso. During his relationship with Jackie Burkhart, Kelso cheats with Laurie, and Laurie is an object of fantasy for Fez, whom she slept with and marries so he can get a green card in the final episode of Season 5. Torturous, evil, bullying and a tattle-tale around Eric but manipulatively sweet with her parents, her raunchiness often gives her mother Kitty cause for concern. One example of this is when she tries to seduce the local youth minister Pastor Dave after Kitty invites him over to try to get the kids interested in attending church services. Despite her disagreeable personality to Eric, she also showed off a maternal instinct as seen when Laurie babysat for her mother's friend and got so attached to the baby that she refused to give it back; she only relented after Kitty threatened to submerge her beloved hair dryer in water. She also showed genuine sympathy towards her brother when he was traumatized after seeing their parents having sex by holding him close to her and telling him it'll be okay. Laurie's most noticeable attribute is her distinctly Farrah Fawcett-style wavy blonde hair, which along with her innocent face belie her "vixen" status. Eric, Steven Hyde and Donna Pinciotti often mock her promiscuity, and Eric several times refers to her as "the devil" and "a bitch". Jackie usually refers to her as "cheap slut," at one point getting into a cat-fight with her over Kelso. Laurie's parents express belief that she will accidentally become pregnant. Kitty's reason for telling people about Fez and Laurie's marriage is that "I never thought I'd be able to say 'Laurie got married' without adding 'and the baby came early!'". Also, when Kitty expresses her desire for a baby, Red remarks that Laurie probably has "a few" secret children. They laugh for a moment and then a serious expression comes to each of their faces. Eric believes that this has already happened (more than once), when he tells Laurie "I'm sure whatever bastard children you've had have been adopted by now" when Laurie says she wants to make up for her past mistakes. Laurie is shown to be (partially) good with kids in "Baby Fever", but it quickly becomes clear that she values materials more (exchanging her hair-dryer for the baby). Biography Laurie appeared in a brief, recurring role in Season One. Kelso, despite being in a committed relationship with Jackie, flirted with (and attempted to seduce) Laurie. Laurie rejected his weak advances, but began flirting with him, and the two made out in "A New Hope", beginning their season-long affair. In the second season, Laurie seduces Kelso into cheating on Jackie and they have sex in Kelso's van and soon everyone but Jackie knew. Kelso attempted to end what he had with Laurie multiple times, only to be threatened that if he ended it, she would tell Jackie everything. Then when he tried to end it again, Laurie agreed, as long as he gave her one last kiss, which he did, little did he know Jackie was standing right behind him causing Kelso and Jackie to break up. During the third season, she was dating Kelso, although they were only seen together making out or leaving the basement to "do it." After talking with Red, she discovered what she wanted to do in life and soon enrolled in a beauty school. Kelso retained feelings for Jackie, and the relationship was clearly only sexual. Later, on Valentine's Day, Kelso caught another man leaving Laurie's room. Crushed, Kelso ended the relationship. During the fifth season, Laurie returned for Thanksgiving and was mentioned to be now living in Chicago and after accidentally letting it slip she hadn't changed her promiscuous ways, she lost her spot as the favorite child. Later in the season, she returned with a supposed new outlook on life, wanting to correct all the mistakes she had made in the past and become closer to Eric and her family. She goes with the gang on the camping trip they take to celebrate graduation and there sleeps with Fez and calls the encounter okay. Fez, threatened with deportation due to his visa expiring, marries her so he can stay in the country and when she shares this with her parents, it causes Red to have a heart attack. In the sixth season, Fez tries to trick Laurie into "doing it" again as he is the only person to date that she has turned down. Meanwhile, Red and Kitty force the two into a divorce but when they start to receive wedding presents (such as a buzz saw and a Kenmore microwave) that they do not want, they decide to give them to her parents and they quickly decide for them that they should stay married so they can keep getting the unwanted presents. After season six, Laurie was never seen on-screen again but was mentioned in passing many times over the next two seasons. These ranged from explaining what she was doing at that point in time (such as moving to Canada), to her past in Point Place (such as who her godparents are). Laurie's last screen reference is in the finale, where Kitty, after stating heartfelt reasons why she loved everyone in the room, including telling Donna that she loved her like a daughter, asks "Speaking of daughters... has anyone seen Laurie?" prompting a long laugh from the studio audience. She may move in again in the 80's. Episodes Season 1 *"Eric's Birthday" *"Thanksgiving" *"The Best Christmas Ever" *"That Wrestling Show" *"The Pill" *"A New Hope" *"Water Tower" *"The Good Son" Season 2 *"Garage Sale" *"Red's Last Day" *"The Velvet Rope" *"Halloween" (mentioned) *"Laurie and the Professor" *"Vanstock" *"I Love Cake" *"Eric Gets Suspended" *"Red's Birthday" *"Laurie Moves Out" *"Eric's Stash" *"Hunting" *"Red's New Job" *"The First Time" *"Afterglow" *"Parents Find Out" *"Kiss of Death" *"Kelso's Serenade" *"Jackie Moves On " *"Holy Crap!" *"Red Fired Up" *"Cat Fight Club" *"Moon Over Point Place" Season 3 *"Reefer Madness" *"Red Sees Red" *"Hyde's Father" *"Too Old to Trick or Treat, Too Young to Die" *"Eric's Panties" *"Baby Fever" *"Jackie Bags Hyde" *"Ice Shack" *"Fez Gets the Girl" Season 5 *"Thank You" *"Nobody's Fault But Mine" *"Immigrant Song" *"Celebration Day" Season 6 *"The Kids are Alright" *"Join Together" *"I'm Free" *"We're Not Gonna Take It" *"Young Man Blues" *"Going Mobile" Notes BIRTHDAY *Laurie's date of birth was at first said to be July 15, 1958. In the Season 2 episode "Laurie Moves Out" she was said to be 20, and the year was 1977. But this is skewed by the fact that when Red and Kitty had Halloween in 1957 in a flashback, Kitty discovers that she's pregnant with Laurie, which would make her birthday 1958. Further complicating this is the fact that if Eric's birthday is said to be in May, 1959, he's barely 9 months younger than Laurie - while possible, it would have meant that Kitty got pregnant almost immediately after delivering Laurie, a possible, but unlikely, occurrence. Though in a season 3 episode, it's stated that Eric was an accidental child. But Laurie is 2 years older than Eric (she is in college and he is a Junior in High School). If Laurie were conceived in '57 and born in '58, Eric would have been born in 1960. *Laurie was born with a tail (a reference to her actually being the Devil), but her "tail" was cut off (Jackie Moves On). *In the Season 6 episode I'm Free, Eric jokes that Laurie has probably been in jail before asking where she has been the last two years (though in the story, it's 1978 which is one year after season three was set in. Also, Laurie was missing for three years, not two by this point). *While playing a game of poker, Laurie lays down 666, a reference to how she is extremely, sometimes, demonically evil. After that, the priest present at the Forman's residence in that episode leaves the house (Hunting). *She has slept with two male members of the gang, Kelso and Fez. *Tween Eric (age 13) mentions finding Laurie's "mints" (birth control pills), which means Laurie was sexually active at age 15. *After Lisa Robin Kelly left the show in 2001, Laurie was removed entirely from the show and didn't appear for 47 episodes and wasn't mentioned once for 43 episodes. Kelso and Laurie broke up off-screen because Kelly was no longer involved with the show. *Laurie has only appeared in one scene transition throughout the show.Nobody's Fault But Mine *Laurie was originally meant to appear in 13 episodes of the sixth season and be re-inserted into the opening creditshttp://www.that70scentral.com/faq.php#ca4, but once the role was recast, the number was reduced to 6 and she was not added into the credits. *In the season 2 episode Halloween Red has a flashback to Halloween 1957 when Kitty tells Red she's pregnant with Laurie, meaning Laurie was born in 1958. (But this is unlikely, since she was born in July of 1957 in season 1. It was later changed to '58 seeing the creators pushing the teens' birth back a year). Photos :Laurie Forman/Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Forman Family Category:Female Characters